


What the Hell are we Dealing With?

by orphan_account



Series: A Different Life [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Part 3





	

  Little did we know that this was no demon but it was a shadow person which they are hard to be destroyed. I had a funny feeling that it wasn't a demon but I didn't think that Sam or Dean would believe if I told them. So we continued to go about it like we were hunting a standard run of the mill demon.   
  
    "Marina do you have any ideas what we are dealing with because we are absolutely stumped as to what we are dealing with."  
  
   "I have only seen these creatures a handful of times they are called shadow people they are a pain in the ass to destroy."  
  
   "Well if it is a shadow person how the hell do we kill it."  
  
  "Well they way to get rid of it is exorcising the property that it originated in."  
  
 "And where did it originate at?"  
  
   "That's what we have to figure out."   
  
    We drove in silence while I turned their question over in my head and tried so desperately to figure out where it originated at.  Then I fell asleep for a few hours, and it came to me we needed to exorcise the place where the first death occurred. My dream even told me the exact address of where we needed to go.  
  
  "Sam I know where  we need to go!"  
  
   "Well where?"  
  
   "From the looks of it we need to go to the abandoned church."  
  
    "Are you sure?"  
  
   "Yes I'm positive."  
  
    "Okay."  
  
    So we started driving towards the old abandoned church that place was truly creepy. I just got really bad vibes once we were in a fifty mile radius of the church. But onward we kept driving in hopes that by exorcising the property would get rid of the shadow person so that way no more innocent lives would be lost. When we arrived I could definitely tell that this abandoned church was the shadow persons energy source. So I knew that if this didn't work we would at the very least be able to weaken it's power by cleansing it's energy source.  I hopped out of the back of the impala and darted to the door because I was listening to my body as to where the mass negative energy was coming from and I stopped at the part of the church where if it were functioning the priest would stand during church services. Sam and Dean were racing after me really really confused, I began to tell them that right here was the core of all the negative energy and that it needed to be gotten rid of.  
  
  "Sam! Dean! over here this is where the center of the evil is?"  
  
   "How do you know?"  
  
  "Well as we started approaching this place some lost and scared spirits told me to make you guys turn around because what was on this land was very evil. I forgot to tell you that I am physic medium I can see hear and speak to the dead and the evil."  
  
    "Great another one like you Sammy."  
  
    "No she's not Dean, a physic medium has acquired these kind of abilities on their own. They are not marked by a demon."  
  
   "Oh really Sam? How do you know?"  
  
    "Dean I have done my research."  
  
   "He's right Dean it's true we are not the same, some of the abilities might be the same."   
  
    Dean wasn't sure whether or not to believe it or not. He finally just let it alone and just decided to believe Sam and I, which was quite a relief I wasn't up for arguing. I just couldn't stand the idea of arguing with Dean, that is the last thing I wanted to do because that was Sams brother. I didn't want to say something that might offend him. So we continued out with or exorcism of the property and we decided to hang around the town longer to make sure that whatever it was was gone.  That was our main concern, we didn't  want anymore not needed deaths. After we got back to my house Sam and I disappeared to have a talk privately without the ears of Dean present.  
  
    "Marina."  
  
   "Yes Sam what is it?"  
  
   "I am gonna ask one more time are you sure that you are willing to leave home like this?"  
  
   "Yes I am perfectly fine with leaving home, you wouldn't believe that this is the first time I have hunted things in a long time. After I got my sister killed because I didn't pay close enough attention to what was going on. I just kind of gave up on hunting because I did the one thing that I swore that I would never do. So this hunt was amazing and I am ready to live that lifestyle once again."  
  
   "Okay well than that settles it you will be coming a long as part of my life now. So be ready to see some pretty crazy shit, At times I feel like it can't possibly be real, then it attacks and I know it's real."  
  
       "You and your dark humor."  
  
     At that moment we got interrupted by Dean because once again he failed at being nosy. He never could be quiet when it came to eavesdropping on Sam. He found too much entertainment in seeing Sam actually have confidence to be talking to a woman. I have no idea why that was so much fun for Dean. It seemed like he enjoyed making Sam squirm. I guess that was typical brothers for you. They always had to be little assholes to each other. Later on that night I fell asleep in that bed next to him and I felt safe and secure. I felt like there was no evil in this world. Yeah I know that is ironic because what do I do? Yeah that's right I hunt demons. At least at night with him it felt like I could escape reality. That was all I ever wanted, to escape reality. However come morning light I would always become aware that no matter what reality was always waiting there for me when I woke up. The next morning Sam and I wake up before Dean, it was all peaceful when we awoke. That was probably because Dean hadn't awoken yet. Sam and I had been afraid to do certain things for fear of how Dean would react, so we decided to bake him a pie and leave him a note, we slipped off to the park so that we could have a little fun. Fun that Dean wouldn't approve of especially if he is anywhere present.


End file.
